Unexpected Part II
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: After Ichigo had Renji's kid, which was supposed to be Kenpachi's, Kenpachi and Byakuya begin a relationship together, and are now having a child of their own. Part II to Unexpected. KenpachixByakuya. ByakuyaxKenpachi. Mpreg.
1. Byakuya Pregnant?

**Summary: After Ichigo had Renji's kid, which was supposed to be Kenpachi's, Kenpachi and Byakuya begin a relationship together, and are now having a child of their own.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ByakuyaxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned every single one of those HOT men, but I don't. I don't own anything. :(**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**"No."**

**"C'mon Kuchiki, she had a good point."**

**"No."**

**"You're gonna need an heir eventually."**

**"_No._"**

**"You're gonna deny Yachiru somethin' she wants after spoilin' her so much?"**

**"Yes. And if you say _one _more thing about a child, I will make sure you will _never _have one." Byakuya stared down at his lover's crotch, before his gaze went back to Kenpachi's face.**

**"I'd like to see you try it." The larger man smirked. "C'mon, let's fight Kuchiki. _You _win, no kid. _I _win, we have one."**

**"No. Why are you so obsessed with having a child?"**

**"Well, when I thought I was havin' a kid, it was kinda excitin'. I was all ready, but then it wasn't even mine. I was ready to have one Kuchiki, and I still am. I'm actually kinda glad it wasn't mine; I'd rather have one with you instead of Ichigo anyway."**

**"Well, keep dreaming." Byakuya answered coldly, leaving his garden where they had been talking, and walked away towards his Squad.**

**"Kuchiki!" Kenpachi yelled, but the noble just ignored him.**

* * *

**"Wanna hold him Captain?" Renji asked, holding his son ou****t to Byakuya, but the noble merely glared at the Lieutenant. "Okay never mind."**

**"Why would you bring him here with you anyway?"**

**"He likes bein' with his daddy." The red-head smiled, looking down at the two week old Aiko in his arms. He kissed the baby's forehead, and Byakuya scowled at the newborn. He should've been Kenpachi's.**

**"Where's Kurosaki?" The Captain asked. "You need to get rid of the baby and start doing your work."**

**"Ichi's in the human world visiting his family." Renji said, rocking his now squirming son.**

**"Don't call _him _that." Byakuya growled. No one was allowed to call Ichigo that name except Kenpachi, but since the boy had broken the man's heart, that nickname no longer needed to be uttered.**

**"Hey Aiko! Who's a cute baby?" Renji cooed. "Such a big boy! _My _big boy!"**

**Byakuya shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling angrier by the second with Renji's behavior. But then he began to feel… guilty, a feeling he wasn't usually accustomed to having. He had been denying his lover something he deserved, and should have already had. But… he wasn't really sure about the pregnant part. Yet he knew he wanted an heir, and Kenpachi and Yachiru were sure ready to have children around… so what was stopping him?**

**He jumped up from his seat suddenly, his eyes on the floor. "Watch over the office while I'm gone Abarai." He said, before heading towards the door.**

**"Where you goin' Captain?"**

**"…For a walk." Byakuya answered quietly, leaving the room.**

* * *

**"So, you're here to get the same thing _he _did?" Kurotsuchi smiled, almost sadistically down at the noble sitting on the experiment examination table.**

**"Y-" Byakuya took a deep breath, and argued with himself mentally one last time, before he nodded. "Y-yes."**

**"Very well." Kurotsuchi said, grabbing a large needle. "I must insert this into your lower stomach area, so stand and reveal it."**

**"Yes." The noble stood, untying his obi, before he lifted his kosode and pulled down his hakama a slight bit.**

**"_Very _nice." Kurotsuchi laughed, examining Byakuya's body. The needle came closer to the porcelain skin, and the noble flinched, beginning to argue with himself all over again over whether to go through with it.**

**"Stop." He said suddenly, and took a deep breath. He rubbed his stomach, thinking of Kenpachi and Yachiru again, before he smiled to himself. "Go ahead."**

**"Ready this time?"**

**"Yes." Byakuya watched as he needle entered his skin, and the clear liquid flowed into his body. He flinched as a sharp pain shot through him, but he relaxed again when the needle was removed.**

**"Your organs will adjust to prepare you for the fertilization, so you should feel some… discomfort. You will know that it has worked when the pain returns." Kurotsuchi smiled again. "You have twelve hours to fertilize, before the drug wears off, meaning if it doesn't work, you'll have to come back, and I'd prefer if you didn't."**

**"Twelve hours?" Byakuya stood, beginning to feel the 'discomfort' the scientist had talked about. He felt a little anxious about only having until nine o'clock that night to have sex with Kenpachi for the first time, as well as conceive a child together. But he felt he needed to give the larger man something he _really_ wanted. The noble still didn't feel quite prepared to sleep with his new lover, but since he was already halfway through the process, why stop now?**

**"Go to Squad Four to get your vitamins and other necessities, and leave here… _now_."**

**"Very well." Byakuya sighed, and left Squad Twelve, walking his way to Squad Four to get what he needed.**

**He met with Unohana, who gave him vitamins, as well as pregnancy-safe pain pills. The woman said they were 'just in case', because Kenpachi was a 'big' man. The noble scowled at the comment, and left with his bag of items, going to Kenpachi's Squad.**

**"Hey Kuchiki." The larger Captain smiled, as the noble walked into the Squad's training grounds.**

**"Hello." Byakuya said, approaching his lover, and motioning for the other to lean down. The two exchanged a kiss, before Byakuya moved to whisper in Kenpachi's ear. "I'm ready now; I want you. _Now._"**

**"Fuuuck." Kenapchi growled, picking the noble up in his arms. He had _no _problem missing work in order to have sex with his hot new lover. "Where to Kuchiki?" He asked, beginning to get antsy.**

**"My home." Byakuya answered, and kissed Zaraki's lips again. "Hurry."**

* * *

**It's gonna get steamy next chappie, so be lookin' out! Review! ;P**


	2. Conceiving

**MMM! MAN SMEX! YUMMY!**

**Summary: After Ichigo had Renji's kid, which was supposed to be Kenpachi's, Kenpachi and Byakuya begin a relationship together, and are now having a child of their own.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ByakuyaxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bleach. :(**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Both Captains kissed feverishly, removing each others clothes, grinding their bodies together, and reveling at the incredible feeling of their cocks sliding against each other, making Byakuya moan and Kenpachi growl happily.**

**It was feeling so incredible, Byakuya almost forgot to tell Kenpachi the news. He pushed the on the larger man's chest, and the two parted. Byakuya smiled wide, causing Kenpachi to cock his head. **"**What's wrong?" He asked, and Byakuya's smile grew.**

"**I went to see Kurotsuchi today." He said happily, running his fingers through Kenpachi's black hair.**

"**Yeah, so?" The larger said, confused, before he realized what his lover was **_**really **_**saying, and he smiled just as wide as the noble. "You did it?" He asked, and Byakuya nodded.**

"**We have until nine o'clock tonight to conceive, because it doesn't always happen the first time."**

"**That's still at least ten and a half hours away. What's got you so eager? And what made you change your mind about this?"**

"**I changed my mind because I was… persuaded. And we are starting now, because I want to make sure it works, don't you?"**

"**Yeah, but I also want to fuck you all day."**

"**Well… I'm waiting." Byakuya teased and Kenpachi chuckled, before grabbing the noble's legs, and pulling them up over his shoulders. He pulled the smaller body up more, until his mouth was even with Byakuya's entrance. His large tongue lapped at it, causing his lover to moan and buck.**

"**Hold still." He teased, playfully slapping the noble's ass, before squeezing the firm cheeks.**

"**Don't stop." Byakuya whined, squirming around to try to feel good again.**

"**Alright alright." Kenpachi licked at his lover again, before shoving the muscle into the tight entrance.**

"**Oooh." Byakuya moaned, his hands grabbing at the sheets, as Kenpachi's tongue moved in and out, twirling around and wetting the area.**

"**That feel good?" He asked, beginning to tease the hole with his fingers.**

**Byakuya nodded, before pointing to the desk in his room. "Lotion. Top drawer." He wanted to make sure they were properly prepared, before they got carried away.**

"**Should've known you wouldn't just go with spit." The larger Captain sighed, standing and walking to retrieve the lubricant. He came back, turning Byakuya over onto his stomach.**

"**Do you not want to see my face?" The noble asked in an irritated tone.**

"**Of course I want to see you. But first, I want to see your ass. This is the first time I've seen it uncovered." Kenpachi squeezed and slapped the noble, before moving to kiss the reddened cheeks. **

"**What is the big deal with my… behind?" Byakuya asked. "Abarai has said that same thing."**

"**It's hot." Zaraki uncapped the lube, and poured some onto his hand. He wet his fingers, and probed at Byakuya's entrance, while the dry hand continuously squeezed the noble's bottom.**

"**Just do it already." The smaller whined, moving back towards the fingers. "Don't make me change my mind." Without even an answer, Kenpachi thrust two fingers inside, and scissored them in the tight hole, making Byakuya grip the sheets. Kenpachi chuckled, adding two more fingers. "What are you doing? Two's enough." Byakuya growled, and his lover laughed loudly.**

"**Just 'cause you only needed two with pinky-dick Renji, doesn't mean that it'll work with me. I always stretched Ichigo with four, and he said it **_**still **_**hurt."**

**Byakuya's eyes widened, as he looked over his shoulder, really taking in the view of Kenpachi's gigantic cock for the first time. "It's huge." He breathed, not even realizing the words had been uttered aloud.**

"**Thanks." Kenpachi smiled, removing his fingers. He poured lotion on his cock, before turning his lover over, and positioning himself between the noble's legs.**

"**Be careful." Byakuya said quietly, feeling embarrassed that Kenpachi had heard his shocked comment. "I've never had that much… inside before."**

"**Don't worry Kuchiki, I'll be careful." The larger reassured, before pressing the head of his cock into his lover. Byakuya winced, as Zaraki pushed in more, stretching him beyond anything he had ever experienced before.**

"**Ah… slower." The noble gasped, as Kenpachi jerked his hips at the tightness around him.**

"**Sorry. You're just so hot and tight." Kenpachi pushed in slower.**

"**Well normally… I wouldn't mind, but you're just so big." Byakuya groaned.**

"**Quit talkin' so dirty, or else I **_**am **_**goin' to hurt you." Zaraki pushed in more until he was fully seated. He sat still, waiting for the noble to adjust to the stretch.**

**After a minute, Byakuya nodded at Kenpachi. "Move." He said, and his lover did just that, moving slowly at first, but quickly picked up speed, changing his angle every once in a while, trying to find the noble's prostate. "Oh, right there!" Byakuya suddenly moaned, arching his back up quite a ways, and Kenpachi reached under the raised torso, to help support the smaller body, as he kept roughly fucking his lover, being sure to hit the noble's prostate **_**every **_**time he thrust back in.**

"**Fuuuck." Kenpachi groaned, kissing at Byakuya's arched stomach. "This is so fuckin' hot."**

"**Right there… keep going…" The noble moaned again, hardly aware of all the noise he was making, because Zaraki was **_**so **_**big, and was **_**so **_**good at this. "I'm almost there." He breathed, moving his hand to his cock, only to have it smacked away, and replaced by one of Kenpachi's larger ones that was able to skillfully stroke him.**

"**C'mon Kuchiki, come for me." The large Captain said through grit teeth, as he also felt himself nearing his completion. **

"**I will, I will. I'm coming… for you Zaraki…"Byakuya moaned in pleasure, before he was hit by the most mind-blowing orgasm he had ever experienced, his fluid spraying everywhere.**

"**I'm comin' too." Kenpachi grunted, and released into the noble shaking beneath him, only prolonging the orgasm still raging through Byakuya's body. They panted hard, coming down from their incredible high, before Kenpachi pulled out, and moved to sit beside the still shaking Byakuya. He took the noble's hand, and kissed it, allowing his fingers to be squeezed tight by the smaller's hand. "That was so awesome." He said, running his fingers through Byakuya's sweaty hair. "I can't wait to do it for the rest of the day."**

"**No need." The noble smiled, his body **_**still **_**shaking, but **_**now **_**it was because of the pain, and weird changes occurring within his body. "We got it on the first try." He laughed when Kenpachi growled angrily. "Don't worry, when my body's calmed down, I'll let you do that to me as many times as you want." **

"**Thanks Kuchiki." Kenpachi smiled, kissing his lover's forehead. "Wait until Yachiru finds out about this." He said, rubbing the noble's dirtied stomach.**

"**She's going to have a little sister." Byakuya's hand covered his lover's.**

"**Little **_**brother**_**." Kenpachi corrected. "It's goin' to be a boy."**

"**I guess we'll find out."**

"**Yeah. Ichigo said they can tell you the sex after four to six months." **

"**Hm. Mark the calendar." Byakuya chuckled.**

* * *

**Review! ;P**


	3. The Morning Sickness Begins

**Summary: After Ichigo had Renji's kid, which was supposed to be Kenpachi's, Kenpachi and Byakuya begin a relationship together, and are now having a child of their own.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ByakuyaxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. **

**Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN bLeAcH.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"**Yay! A baby! I get a sister!" Yachiru cheered, hugging Byakuya tight. **

"**Your Captain said it's going to be a boy." The noble smiled, before he looked to the bathroom where Kenpachi was stepping out covered only in a towel, although it was hardly big enough to hide anything.**

"**Hey Yachiru." The large Captain said, walking over to his now-clean shihakushou.**

"**No. Don't put that on." Byakuya ordered, and he picked up a large silk cloth folded in front of him. "Wear this." Kenpachi cocked his head, before walking over to grab the silk. He unfolded it, and saw that it was a sleeping robe, entirely black but had a blood red calligraphy eleven sewn into the back. "I had it made for you, so you'd have something to wear when you're here besides your uniform." Byakuya smiled as Kenpachi knelt down to kiss him.**

"**Thanks Kuchiki." The larger Captain said, pulling the robe on, and tying the obi. **

"**Hey! What about me Byaka?" Yachiru whined, and gave Byakuya a pouty face.**

**The noble chuckled, reaching behind him to grab a much smaller robe for the girl. It was white with pink bordering, and had different patterns of Yachiru's favorite flowers sewn all over it.**

"**You're so spoiled Yachiru." Kenpachi sighed, as Byakuya helped the girl remove her shihakushou, and put the kimono on.**

"**But she looks very beautiful in her new clothes." The noble smiled, but it quickly faded as he was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea. He placed Yachiru on the floor and stood up, covering his mouth. He **_**walked**_** to the bathroom, not wanting the other two to think something was wrong, and he slid the door shut behind him, before he knelt to the floor, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to try to get the dizziness to go away.**

**After a few minutes, he began to feel better, but as soon as he went to stand the nausea hit again, and he fell to the ground, vomiting into the toilet.**

"**Hey Kuchiki, you alright?" Kenpachi asked, as he entered the room, running over to pull the noble's hair back, as he continued to puke up his dinner.**

"**I'm… pregnant idiot…" More vomiting. "This will… happen…"**

"**Apparently a sour attitude comes with it too."**

"**Didn't you… pay any attention… to-" Another puke fit. "…to Kurosaki's pregnancy?" **

"**Not really. And Ichigo's crabby to begin with anyway."**

"**Kenny… what's wrong with Byaka? Is he sick?" Yachiru stood in the doorway.**

"**Nah, it's just the baby. It's makin' him feel a little off." Kenpachi answered, rubbing Byakuya's back as the noble lay against his chest.**

"**It's worth all the unpleasant things in order to make you two happy." Byakuya motioned for the small girl to join them, and she happily ran over, jumping in between the larger bodies.**

"**Hey Byaka. I like you a lot more than Ichi." Yachiru said. "I'm glad that Kenny does too."**

"**Thank you very much Lieutenant." The noble answered. "I'm glad too."**

"**And the baby?" **

"**He or she is as well."**

**Kenpachi laughed at the two. "You guys are somethin' else." He said, pulling his perfect family closer. **

**Yes, fate had most **_**definitely **_**been trying to tell him something when he had started having those dreams about Byakuya. Everything with Ichigo had just gone downhill, and then when it was over between them, who was there for him? Byakuya. That beautiful man that rarely put others before himself had actually chosen to give his love to Kenpachi. He had actually given up a chunk of his pride and maybe even respect to give them a child too. **

**And that night they slept together for the first time, only a few weeks ago. After they had fallen asleep, Kenpachi's dream -for the first time in almost nine months- didn't involve him fucking the noble. It was instead a pleasant dream where he finally had his family; Byakuya holding his child, while Yachiru admired the newborn in the noble's arms. Their **_**child**_**. Byakuya's heir. Kenpachi's **_**son**_**. It was still so surreal.**

"**Zaraki, are you alright?" Byakuya kissed the other's cheek. **

"**Hm? Oh yeah." Kenpachi kissed his lover back. "Just thinkin' about stuff."**

"**What was it?"**

"**Stuff about us and the kid."**

"**Oh." Byakuya smiled again, and rubbed his tummy before standing, holding a now-sleeping Yachiru in his arms. "Let us go to sleep now. I will bring your Lieutenant to a spare bedroom so we can have our privacy."**

"**Fuck yeah Kuchiki, let's do it." Kenpachi laughed, standing up as well. "I'll be waitin' for you."**

"**I will be right back." The noble chuckled.**

* * *

**I know it's short, but hopefully I can make it up. Next chapter has hot bathroom man smex because of Kenpachi's high testosterone levels, and maybe just a smidge because Byakuya actually likes the kinkiness, and obviously because of hormones.**

**Anyway, please review! ;P**


	4. Bathroom Fun

**Forgot to mention in the last chapter, Aiko means love child, which is kinda what he is.**

**Summary: After Ichigo had Renji's kid, which was supposed to be Kenpachi's, Kenpachi and Byakuya begin a relationship together, and are now having a child of their own.**

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: Own Bleach I do not. [haha Yoda language]**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"**Watch the office Abarai. I need to use the bathroom." Byakuya walked for the door, stepping over Aiko laying on his blanket on the floor.**

"**What have you been **_**drinkin' **_**Captain?" Renji asked, his eyebrow-replaced tattoos raised. "You've been pissin' like every ten minutes for the past two months."**

"**I don't believe that's any of your business." Byakuya answered coldly, his hands gripping his hakama because he had already waited long enough, and his bladder was now passed its 'fill' limit. Plus the fact that he had -for some reason- decided to stop and explain himself to Renji only made it more uncomfortable. He left the room, walking quickly to the nearest bathroom. Once inside, he ran to the toilet and was just about to relieve himself when the door slid open. "Someone is in here." He said angrily, pulling his haori over his crotch, but the door continued to open until Kenpachi was able to step in.**

"**You should lock the door when you come in here." The large man smiled, closing the door and switching the latch so no one else could get in.**

"**Most people at least knock." The noble answered, removing the haori to once again, try to pee but he was stopped when Kenpachi came up behind him, running his large hands down the smaller's body until they gripped the noble's limp cock, and began stroking it.**

"**Ah…stop…" Byakuya moaned, his hands pressing to the wall as Kenpachi pushed his body over the toilet. "I have to pee…"**

"**So do it." Zaraki whispered into his lover's ear, chuckling as he felt Byakuya harden in his hands.**

"**I-I can't… with you… doing that…" The noble's leg was lifted and wrapped around Kenpachi's thigh, as the larger man's hand stroked harder, watching pre-come bead up, and drip into the toilet.**

"**Can I fuck you?" Kenpachi asked, licking Byakuya's ear.**

"**Let me **_**pee**_**." The noble whined, gripping Kenpachi's hand.**

"**Then I guess that's a yes." The larger man smiled, pulling Byakuya's hakama down to his knees, before licking his fingers and inserting two into the noble's tight hole.**

"**Zaraki… I… I have to…" Byakuya bucked as the fingers stretched him, before they were joined by two more.**

"**I already said you could." Kenpachi removed his fingers, and replaced them with his spit-covered cock. He pushed his way into Byakuya's ass, and continued to stroke the smaller man to help dull the pain as he began to move.**

"**I-I can't…" Byakuya groaned, his nails clawing at the wall. "It hurts… let me pee…"**

"**I know you can do it now. You're just actin' too much like a noble."**

"**I **_**am **_**a… noble… ah there **_**there**_**! Right there!" The noble moaned, as Kenpachi began **_**pounding **_**against his prostate.**

"**Man you're slutty when you're gettin' fucked." Kenpachi growled, his thrusts becoming faster as he pounded faster into his lover.**

"**Ah… it hurts… but it feels… so good…" The moans grew louder still, until someone came to knock on the door out of worry.**

"**Is everything alright in there?" The voice asked.**

"**What does it sound like?" Kenpachi yelled, then laughed as Byakuya moaned **_**extra **_**loud. "Hear that? He **_**loves **_**it." The larger Captain smiled, and footsteps were heard as the voice's owner ran away down the hall.**

"**Please Zaraki… let me… let me…" The noble moaned, as he came closer and closer to completion.**

"**Don't worry. You'll do both in a minute. Touch yourself for me." Kenpachi ordered, moving both his hands to Byakuya's hips, where he was now able to go harder on the body in front of him.**

**Byakuya complied with his lover's command, his long fingers curling around his cock, and pumping it roughly, hardly able to stand how full he felt with the urine and come building up within him.**

"**Zaraki… I'm coming…"Byakuya groaned. "I'm…ah!" The noble's leg gave out, and he began to fall as he was finally able to release. He yelled out, his come and pee flying out into the toilet. It was a very incredible feeling. **

**Kenpachi also finished, filling his pregnant lover with his own hot fluid. As the smaller body fell, Kenpachi caught it and held it in his arm, while he grabbed a towel, and wiped up the mess that had been made. **

"**How did **_**that **_**feel Kuchiki?" The larger man asked, as the noble stood up and adjusted his shihakushou, but no answer came. "Hey Kuchiki."**

"**It was very satisfying." Byakuya blushed, a trait he had picked up as a part of being pregnant. "But we're not doing this in the office anymore. **_**Especially **_**when you know how loud I get."**

"**Alright sure." Kenpachi sighed, before looking towards the door. "I wonder who was out there earlier?" **

"**That's another thing. I don't appreciate you practically **_**telling **_**people when we're having sex. You have done it before at your home with your Third Seat." The noble walked to the door, and slid it open.**

"**You know, you're kinda tellin' them too, when you're moanin' as loud as you do."**

"**And that is why we will **_**only **_**do it in the secrecy of our homes. Those noises are to be shared between lovers, not the entire world."**

"**You are such a noble."**

"**I know. I'll see you at my home later." Byakuya blew a kiss, and left the room.**

* * *

"**Think you were loud enough Captain?" Renji asked once Byakuya returned to the office.**

"**What are you talking about?" The noble asked, turning his head so the Lieutenant wouldn't see his blush.**

"**You slammed the door like you were pissed about somethin'. It was pretty loud." Renji picked Aiko up off the floor, and he held the baby in his arms, rocking the small crying boy.**

"**Oh." Byakuya said, taking a seat in his chair.**

"**What did you _think_ I was talkin' about?"**

"**Nothing. Get back to work." Byakuya began looking over his papers, and sipped the tea that Renji had made, but he started feeling sick. He was used to having morning sickness by now, but it hadn't really been affecting him for the past few weeks, so he had hoped -and thought- that it was over with. Not true.**

"**Captain, you alright? You look pale."**

"**I-I…"The noble covered his mouth, and ran for the trash can, puking into it.**

"**Captain!" Renji exclaimed, running over to Byakuya, rubbing the man's back as the noble continued vomiting. "Do you need to go to Squad Four?"**

"**No… I'll be fine." Byakuya breathed, sitting back and wiping his mouth.**

"**But you're sick!" The red-head said, before he smiled. "Wait… peeing constantly, always asking about baby stuff, barfing… you're pregnant."**

**The room was silent, until Aiko began crying, wanting something to eat.**

"**Feed him." Byakuya ordered, trying to change the subject in hopes of getting Renji to forget about it.**

"**Not until you admit it."**

**The noble scowled and sighed. "Yes, I'm pregnant."**

"**I knew it! Wait until Ichi finds out about this!"**

**Great. Byakuya had been hoping to keep the pregnancy a secret- at least as long as he could, and that would be almost **_**impossible **_**with Ichigo and Renji knowing about it. Of course, people would eventually start asking why his stomach had grown so much in only a few months, but he had a good reason to keep it private. He wanted it to stay a secret because of his noble heritage. If people found out the **_**male **_**leader of the Kuchiki Clan was **_**pregnant**_**, and the father of the child was someone he wasn't even **_**married **_**to, it could tarnish his **_**and **_**his family's reputation, something he didn't really want to do.**

"**Abarai, **_**please **_**don't tell anyone." Byakuya said, making Renji laugh. **

"**Does Ichi fit into that category?"**

"**I told you not to call him that, and **_**yes**_**, he does." The noble shakily stood, and walked back to his desk. "Now… get back to work." **

"**Yes sir."**

* * *

**So... was it hot, or just weird? Review! ;P**


	5. On The Verge

**Summary: After Ichigo had Renji's kid, which was supposed to be Kenpachi's, Kenpachi and Byakuya begin a relationship together, and are now having a child of their own.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ByakuyaxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Blood. Neck almost getting ripped off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"**Wow Byaka, your belly's getting so big!" Yachiru exclaimed, as she ran her hands over the noble's enlarged stomach.**

"**Well, it's been four and a half months now. Tomorrow I'm going to Squad Four to find out what gender it is." Byakuya smiled, and pet Yachiru's hair, as they sat in the small girl's garden. They had gone out there for a picnic earlier that day, and had decided to sit and play until the sun began to set. Byakuya had been kicked out of his office by Renji -who had received orders from Kenpachi- so there was no way he could go to work, and Yachiru had wanted to play with someone other than her large friend for once, so he had picked Byakuya and practically **_**forced **_**the man to go out to play with her.**

"**But I already know it's a girl." Yachiru said, picking up some leftover food and shoving it into her mouth.**

"**Then we'll find out just to prove your Captain wrong."**

"**Alright!" The girl smiled. "What are we gonna name her?"**

"**I don't know. You'll have to help us decide when we start picking some out."**

"**And we can go get baby clothes and toys together!"**

"**I'm not so sure that Zaraki would be joining us for those trips."**

"**Why not?" Kenpachi asked from behind the two and Byakuya jumped. **

"**Hey Kenny!" Yachiru waved, as her large friend sat down with her and Byakuya.**

"**Now what were you sayin' about clothes and toys?" The Captain asked, kissing Byakuya and rubbing the bump.**

"**You need to stop startling me like that." The noble said. "The shock could harm the child."**

"**You need to pay more attention to what's around you then."**

**Byakuya glared at his lover, before he sighed. "Your Lieutenant was just saying that she wanted to help get clothes and toys for the baby."**

**Yachiru nodded, and jumped onto Kenpachi's shoulder as it quickly grew dark out. She yawned and rested her head while the two Captains stood, and started back for the noble's home.**

"**When do you plan on doin' it?" Kenpachi wrapped his arm around Byakuya, and pulled Yachiru into his other arm as she fell asleep.**

"**Anytime after tomorrow, when we find out what it will be."**

"**But I already know it's a boy." Zaraki smiled. "Let's just go get boy stuff."**

"**But I want to be absolutely sure we're shopping for the right gender."**

"**Alright. Whatever you say Kuchiki."**

**They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Byakuya stopped them, and he looked up at Kenpachi's confused face.**

"**Where will it live?" He asked. Kenpachi let out a relieved sigh, before he kissed the noble's forehead. **

"**You scared me there Kuchiki. I thought something was wrong with you or the kid."**

"**No. We're fine, but I'm serious. We still live in our separate homes, and because we are not married, I don't feel comfortable allowing you to live in **_**my **_**home full time. It could tarnish my family's reputation if that happened. That's why I don't like others knowing we're together."**

"**Just let it live with you. You've got the big house and extra help. Plus I'm not very good alone with babies."**

"**But when will you see it then?"**

"**Yachiru and I are over almost every night, or you're in **_**my**_** Squad. I'll get to see it plenty." **

**Byakuya sighed, and hugged his lover. "Alright." He turned and started walking back towards his home. "Come on. Let us go." He said, waving for Kenpachi to follow.**

"**I'm comin'." The larger answered, and smacked the noble's bottom as he caught up.**

* * *

**It was much too quiet for Byakuya's liking. He realized it, and sat up in his bed, rubbing his ****stomach as he felt the baby shift within him. This wasn't normal. Every time Kenpachi and Yachiru stayed over, the noble was always woken up by the two talking, or the Lieutenant **_**bursting **_**into the room yelling 'good morning' to him.**

**But today was different. It was silent. He could even hear the wind blowing it was so quiet.**

"**Hello?" He asked, wondering if the two were playing a joke on him. "Zaraki? Lieutenant Kusajishi?" He stood and strode to his door, sliding it open and looking curiously around for the two. "Come out." He ordered, but there was still no sign of them. He walked out to his garden, figuring Yachiru might be admiring his flowers again. Nope. "Have you seen Zaraki or his Lieutenant?" He asked one of his passing servants.**

"**They left earlier Kuchiki-sama." The female servant answered. "There was an alarm about a ryoka in the Seireitei, so they were called away."**

"**Thank you. You may go about your business again." Byakuya said.**

"**Of course Kuchiki-sama." The girl bowed to the man, and walked away.**

**So they had left. A ryoka had once again been able to infiltrate the Seireitei, and the two went to confront it- which was no surprise considering it **_**was **_**Kenpachi.**

**But why leave Byakuya behind? He was a Captain as well; if there was an alarm, he needed to be ready to encounter the threat, and eliminate it. He wasn't supposed to sit at home and pretend everything was perfectly normal.**

**He felt a bit annoyed by his lover's behavior towards him in the matter, and he quickly rushed back to his bedroom. He dressed himself in his shihakushou, being sure to hide his bump as best he could without tying his obi too tight; he didn't want to crush the baby with it. He put on all his accessories and quickly walked to his Squad. **

* * *

"**What's wrong Kenny? Is something wrong?" Yachiru asked from her friend's shoulder. "I thought you'd be happy to fight the ryoka, but you look so upset."**

**Kenpachi sighed, his uncovered eye darting around trying to find the enemy on the loose. "Somethin' seems off." He answered, and stood from his sitting position on his office roof.**

"**Is it about Byaka?" The girl asked. Kenpachi nodded. "Oh don't worry about him Kenny! Byaka's safe at home! And if anything came near him, he'd cut them all up with his flower zanpaktou!"**

"**Yeah, but he's pregnant. He can't use his reiatsu because of it, and his reflexes will be slowed. He can't fight at **_**all **_**right now."**

"**But Kenny, he'll find out about the alarm when he goes to Squad Four for the baby check-up, and he'll **_**want **_**to fight."**

"**Shit!" The Captain jumped off the roof, running in the direction of Squad Four.**

* * *

"**Captain! What're you doin' here? Captain Zaraki said you were in bed!" Renji pulled Byakuya into the office, before pushing him into a corner with Ichigo and Aiko.**

"**I got up." The noble answered with a cold tone, as he glared at the orange-head standing next to him.**

"**Didn't you hear about the alarm?" The Lieutenant asked, checking the hallway, before closing the door, and turning back to the other two men.**

"**Precisely the reason I came here." Byakuya said, holding his stomach as if he thought the other two would attack it. "I am a Captain, which means I must lead my division in the case that a ryoka enters into the Seireitei. I can't do that from my bed."**

"**Byakuya, you shouldn't be fighting when you're pregnant." Ichigo said worriedly, rocking the squirming Aiko in his arms. "I'm sure Captain Unohana already told you that raising your reiatsu could crush the baby, and if you were **_**attacked**_**- well you know what might happen."**

"**I am well aware of that Kurosaki." Byakuya answered, sitting down in the chair Renji had brought to him. "But I must lead my division. Besides, I would have found out eventually when I came to get my examination. And **_**Abarai**_**…" The noble turned to the red-head. "I believe I told you **_**not **_**to tell Kurosaki."**

"**Yeah well… it kinda slipped out." Renji said, before he stood up straight, puffing his chest out defiantly at his Captain. "Captain Kuchiki, you know what Captain Zaraki said about you working, so I've decided you're staying here with Ichi and Aiko, 'cause we don't know where the ryoka is, and I don't want **_**any **_**of you to get hurt."**

"**Don't order me around Abarai. I am **_**your **_**Captain, not the other way around."**

"**I don't care! I'm leading the Squad this time! You're in no condition to fight!" The Lieutenant slunk back, and laughed awkwardly as Byakuya glared at him. "I mean, if you approve Captain."**

"**No." The noble answered, and stood walking to the office window behind his desk. "I will be perfectly fine, so stop worrying about me."**

**Ichigo and Renji exchanged a doubtful look, but decided not to press the subject further. They figured as long as the Captain didn't go anywhere outside the office, he'd probably be safe. Or so they thought.**

**Just outside, below the window, a small spike-backed hollow sat waiting for the perfect time to attack. It could hardly wait to go after the large power it felt that was being suppressed. And what was better, there were **_**two **_**power sources coming from **_**one **_**body. It just had to wait for the right moment… there! Byakuya had turned his back to the window, and the hollow jumped. Into the air, through the window, and onto the noble's back. Byakuya fell forward from the unexpected contact, slamming **_**hard **_**against his desk with his enlarged stomach being the thing to absorb most of the impact.**

**He slid off the wood, and fell onto his back on the floor, the hollow underneath him, but it didn't care. This particular hollow could suck in reiatsu, and would be able to easily move the noble once it had absorbed his energy.**

**It bit down on the Captain's neck and sucked up the blood and reiatsu that flowed into its mouth.**

"**Captain Kuchiki!" Renji yelled, running over to the collapsed man who was slowly slipping out of consciousness. Ichigo ran over as well, holding Aiko in one arm, as he helped Renji get Byakuya off the floor with the other. They placed the noble in his office chair, leaning him forward against his desk, as they examined the feeding the hollow. **

"**What the fuck are you waiting for Renji? Pull it off of him!" Ichigo slapped the Lieutenant's arm.**

"**How do I do it? It's all spiky, and we don't know what would happen to Captain Kuchiki if we _did_ pull it away! It could take his whole head off!" **

"**Just do **_**something**_** before both Byakuya and the baby die!" **

"**I can't! Let's just take him to Unohana instead!"**

"**There isn't enough time!" Ichigo sighed angrily, and switched Aiko to his bad arm, as he grabbed Zabimaru, and pulled it out, holding it above Byakuya's body. "Hold him still!" The teen yelled, as the noble's body began seizing.**

**Renji grabbed Byakuya's shoulders, keeping him as still as possible. "Be careful." He warned, before Ichigo impaled the hollow. It released its grip on the noble and the seizing stopped. **

**The creature squirmed on the end of Zabimaru, as Ichigo pulled it away, stabbing the floor to keep the intruder from escaping. When he looked back at the injured Captain, he saw blood gushing from the paled skin, and immediately unwrapped Aiko from his blanket, pressing the fabric against the teeth wounds. **

"**Keep pressure on it." He ordered, and Renji nodded, grabbing the blanket and pushing on the skin.**

"**Fuck! What do we do now?" The Lieutenant asked, beginning to panic as blood quickly seeped through the blanket, the red liquid covering his hands. "His reiatsu is almost gone! What do we do Ichigo?"**

"**Go get Unohana! Tell her we got the hollow, but Byakuya was injured. Tell her he also hit his stomach pretty hard. I'll keep Aiko here, so you can move faster!"**

"**Right! Watch that thing **_**good**_**!" Renji pointed to the hollow, before he jumped out the window and flash-stepped away.**

**A groaning noise came from the injured Captain, and Ichigo bent over to see if he was still awake. "Byakuya? Can you hear me?"**

**The noble's eyes opened slightly, and he shifted as he realized that his stomach was aching **_**badly**_**. "Baby…" He moaned, trying to sit up, but Ichigo kept him against the desk. **

"**Don't move, you might open the wound up more. You've already lost a lot of blood."**

"**Bab… baby…" Byakuya breathed, his thoughts filled with the worst possible reason for the pain in his torso.**

"**I know. It'll be fine Byakuya. It's safe, don't worry. Just sit still so it will stay that way." **

**Blood began dripping from the blanket, the fabric dyed completely red at that point, and Byakuya **_**really **_**began panicking, as he watched the liquid drip to the floor. But the wound wasn't making him worry about himself; it was instead a worry for the child growing inside of him. His stomach ached, and for all he knew, he would be dead in a few minutes, leaving the under-developed baby nothing to keep it alive.**

**And what about Kenpachi? This would make two times he had believed he would have a child, and two times he would be denied the right. Byakuya gripped the side of his desk, trying to focus as he felt himself become dizzy, and everything slowly began to fade, as his eyes fluttered. "Bab…"**

**Ichigo noticed the relaxation of the noble's muscles, and knelt to the ground in front of the pale face. "Don't you dare Byakuya." He said. "You've never given up before, so don't start doin' it now. If you let go, you won't just kill yourself, but you'll take your kid's life too." Grey eyes rolled back and the teen shook the older man. "Byakuya! Stay awake! Stay with me! Please! They're comin', just wait!"**

"**Mmm…" He couldn't. As much as the noble struggled to keep his eyes open, it was impossible to do so. His skin was almost completely white by now, and his pupils dilated before his eyes shut and his body relaxed, falling to the ground in the puddle of his own blood.**

"**Fuck fuck fuck!" Ichigo yelled, squatting on the floor. His hand ran over the paled skin, it was cold. He opened an eye, it was practically lifeless. "Fuck! Where are they?" He screamed, standing and kicking Byakuya's chair. Aiko was frightened by the loud noise and began to cry, struggling in his 'mother's' arms. Ichigo broke down; sobbing as well as he fell back to the ground.**

**This was too much for him to handle. Sure he had killed people before, but they were evil and -unfortunately- needed to be taken care of. But Byakuya… he didn't deserve this, and neither did his poor innocent child. Neither deserved to be attacked, and put on the verge of death, and yet they had been, their only source of help no where to be seen.**

"**Ichigo." A familiar voice said, and the teen was suddenly wrapped up in Renji's arms.**

"**Renji…" The orange-head pulled the Lieutenant and their son closer. **

"**Don't worry. They'll be fine." The red-head assured, using his body to block Ichigo's view of the bloody mess, as Unohana quickly got to work on the noble.**

**Kenpachi and Yachiru were at the door, the Captain staring at the still-squirming hollow, while Yachiru gasped at the sight of Byakuya. **

"**Byaka!" She cried, jumping off her friend's shoulder in the direction of the noble's body, but Kenpachi grabbed her and held her close to his chest. "Let go Kenny! Byaka needs help!" She yelled, trying to escape Kenpachi's grasp. **

"**Let her do it Yachiru." The Captain said, unsheathing his zanpaktou. He walked over to the hollow and brought the sword down right through its head. The body disintegrated into the air, but for the first time in his life, Kenpachi didn't feel any better after killing the enemy. It was a small, simple act of revenge for his lover and child, but he felt just as angry and upset as before he had stabbed the creature.**

**He turned back to the healing woman and watched as her reiatsu worked on Byakuya's stomach as well as his neck. The teeth marks slowly grew smaller, clotting the blood, and the color came back to the noble's skin, meaning he was definitely still alive, and could now make more blood without it draining out onto the floor.**

**But there was still one problem, what was wrong with the baby? The way that Unohana's brow was furrowed gave the others a bad feeling about the situation. She suddenly realized she was being watched, and smiled at Kenpachi. "She's alright. His body saved her. They're both fine."**

"_**Her**_**?" Kenpachi said, his uncovered eye widening. **

"_**Her**_**!" Yachiru repeated excitedly, jumping onto Byakuya's desk. "I get a baby sister!" She yelled.**

"**Her?" The Captain said a second time. "A girl?" He smiled, squatting on the floor, and played with Byakuya's hair.**

"**I'm sorry if I frightened you." Unohana said, smiling at Kenpachi again, as the noble's reiatsu slowly returned, but remained suppressed. "I was just amazed at how lucky they were. Captain Kuchiki came very close to dying, which meant the baby was as well. But I was able to save them both, and even though **_**he **_**took a pretty hard hit to the stomach, the impact just missed the womb. **_**She **_**wasn't hit at all, although **_**he **_**may have some pretty nasty bruises there for awhile."**

"**Thanks." Zaraki said. "And… when you report this, will you have to include the kid?"**

"**I know you two want to keep it a secret for as long as possible, but unfortunately I **_**do **_**have to mention it. As long as he's still in my barracks for treatment of this specific injury, the files remain confidential, but as soon as I release him, anyone can see it, especially the Head-Captain who will most **_**definitely **_**look it over. I'm sorry."**

**Kenpachi sighed. "It's fine. Kuchiki might get a little pissed about it, but what can we do?"**

"**Hm." Unohana's reiatsu disappeared, and she placed her hands in her lap. "Well, he's good enough to move now. Would you like to carry him to my Squad?"**

"**Yeah." The large man picked up the smaller body, and held it close while Yachiru jumped back onto his shoulder. "Good job keepin' the both of you alive Kuchiki." He said to the noble.**

"**Congratulations on the girl." Ichigo said quietly, but Kenapchi just ignored him, not even turning back to look at the teen. **

"**Let's go." He said, and Unohana nodded, before they left the room.**

* * *

**WTF am I doing to him? Poor Byakushi and baby girl! Don't worry, nothing's wrong with them. They'll both live, so don't stop reading thinking that one of them's gonna die. Review! ;P**


	6. There's A Cure!

**Summary: After Ichigo had Renji's kid, which was supposed to be Kenpachi's, Kenpachi and Byakuya begin a relationship together, and are now having a child of their own.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ByakuyaxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"**He's **_**still **_**not awake yet?" Ichigo asked worriedly, walking over to the sleeping Byakuya, while Renji stood behind him.**

"**No. He hasn't even opened an eye yet." Rukia answered sadly, holding her brother's hand.**

**Kenpachi sat on the other side of the noble, just staring at the baby bump under the blankets.**

"**How're you doin' Ken?" The orange-head asked, but the Captain was silent.**

"**Let's leave him alone." Renji whispered, and the two went to sit in a corner, playing with Aiko.**

**Baby giggles filled the room; somewhat lifting the dark cloud that was hanging over everyone's heads, but it was still gloomy. It had been a month since Byakuya had been attacked, and although Unohana said he was perfectly fine, Kenpachi still felt like there was something wrong. **

**He should've been awake by now. He should be complaining about baby aches, and rubbing his big belly. He should be out playing and picnicking with Yachiru, and seducing his lover every night because of his crazy hormones. He should **_**not **_**still be sleeping in a Squad Four bed, unable to wake and feed himself.**

**And their daughter. What kind of nourishment would she be receiving, when her 'mother' couldn't even take care of himself? Was she worse off than Byakuya? If he didn't wake, would she still be able to grow and develop properly, if at all?**

"**Captain Zaraki…" Rukia said quietly, and Kenpachi looked up at the girl holding her brother's hand tight against her chest. "Are you and my brother… together?"**

"**Yeah." The Captain answered, rubbing his thumb over the back of the noble's other hand.**

"**So the baby…?"**

"**Yeah. It was my idea. He said 'no' at first, but then he told me he was persuaded to change his mind… Did you do it?"**

**Rukia gave the man a surprised look, and shook her head. "No sir. I've **_**never **_**talked to my brother about pregnancy before, **_**especially **_**not****if it involved him."**

"**Hmph." Kenpachi smiled, before he moved his hand to the distended belly. His fingers ran up and down, until they stopped, feeling something hit them.**

"**Is something wrong Captain?" Rukia asked worriedly.**

"**Put your hand here." Kenpachi ordered, and moved his hand, before it was replaced by Rukia's. She gasped when she felt the movement on her own palm, but she smiled when she realized what it was.**

"**It's kicking!" She squealed, before she blushed and removed her hand; feeling embarrassed that she was rubbing her **_**brother's **_**pregnant tummy.**

"**I want to feel Byaka's belly!" Yachiru shouted. She jumped onto the bed, and Rukia guided her hand to the spot where a foot kept poking out. She smiled wide, before leaning forward, kissing the belly and hugging it. "I can't wait for my baby sister to come." She said.**

* * *

**Unohana's hands ran over the immobile body, her reiatsu doing its usual check-up to make sure both Byakuya and the baby were safe and healthy.**

**Kenpachi was sitting next to the bed, watching the healing woman's face for any sign of trouble.**

**After a few minutes, Unohana dropped her hands, shrugged, but her face was a frown. "They're still perfectly fine, so I have no idea as to why Captain Kuchiki is still like this. Perhaps he's just being stubborn." She looked to Yachiru and giggled when she saw the girl yawn in her sleep, and snuggle closer to the noble's body. "She's been there quite awhile. Are you sure **_**she's **_**alright?"**

**Kenpachi smiled. "She says she's not moving until he wakes up. So far she's stuck to her plan."**

"**Well, he's been unconscious for a month. Hopefully he'll wake up soon."**

"**You said that three weeks ago." Kenpachi growled.**

"**I'm so sorry. I've run many tests, but I cannot figure out why he has stayed like this for so long." A long awkward silence filled the room, until Unohana sighed and addressed Kenpachi again. "The Captain's meeting is starting soon. We should go." **

"**I don't want to leave him alone." Kenpachi said, refusing to move. "You can tell them all why too. I don't care anymore." The woman frowned and nodded, leaving the room without saying anything more. Kenpachi looked to the bed, and ran his hand over the five and a half month bump on his lover's stomach. "Why the fuck won't you wake up Kuchiki?" He growled, before he stood and punched the wall. "Fuck!"**

* * *

"**Where is Captain Zaraki? Has he been incapacitated like Captain Kuchiki?" Yamamoto looked over the group of Captains in front of him. Everyone looked around curiously upon hearing the question, until Unohana raised her hand. **

"**He's actually **_**with **_**Captain Kuchiki Head Captain." She said.**

"**And why is that Captain Unohana?" Yamamoto asked, and all eyes turned to the healing woman.**

**Unohana inhaled sharply. "Um… Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki are together. They're lovers." Mumbles, gasps and scoffs sounded through the room, but Unohana ignored them, and continued to speak. "Captain Zaraki has **_**also **_**been worrying about Captain Kuchiki so much because… they're having a child, a daughter." The noises grew louder, distracting everyone until Yamamoto crashed his staff against the floor. **

"**Enough!" He shouted, and silence filled the room. "I now understand Captain Zaraki's actions, but that still doesn't mean he can skip out on our meetings. Be sure that he does **_**not **_**miss the next one."**

"**Yes sir." Unohana nodded, stepping back into her place in the line of even-numbered Squad Captains.**

"**Did you say that Kuchiki is still unconscious?" Kurotsuchi spoke up, and moved down the line to the healing woman.**

"**Yes. Have you not been listening to our meetings for the past month?" Unohana asked.**

"**After the hollow attack, he has not waken once." Ukitake said.**

"**The hollow attack you say?" The scientist asked. "You mean the hollow that had escaped my laboratory thanks to my stupid Lieutenant?"**

"**Yes." Unohana said, a curious look on her face.**

"**Then I know the reason Kuchiki hasn't awaken yet." Kurotsuchi unsheathed his zanpaktou, and held it up into the air. "The hollow's special ability was similar to Ashisogi Jizo's. It could paralyze it's victim once it had impaled them. The only difference is that the hollow put its victim into a coma-like state whereas Ashisogi Jizo keeps the enemy awake, and only paralyzes impaled limbs."**

**Unohana, as well as a few other Captain's stepped closer to the scientist. "Are you saying he's **_**unable **_**to wake up, at **_**all**_**?" **

"**Yes. Unless he has the antidote."**

"**There's an antidote?" Ukitake almost growled.**

"**Of course! Do you really think I'd keep a hollow like **_**that **_**around, without having a cure for its power? What if it had attacked **_**me**_**? Not that it would be able to. **_**Some **_**of us are more aware of our surroundings than others." He looked down at Unohana as if he were referring to her, and not Byakuya.**

"**Captain Kurotsuchi…" Yamamoto said angrily. "If you had the cure, why didn't you give it to Captain Kuchiki?"**

"**Other subjects I've tested awoke after only a few months. I didn't know that you were all in such a rush to get him to wake up."**

"**Asshole." Toshiro muttered under his breath, and Shunsui smiled at the comment. **

"**I have decided this Captain's meeting will be postponed, so that Captains Kurotsuchi and Unohana can go cure Captain Kuchiki of his paralysis." Yamamoto declared. "You're dismissed."**

* * *

**Review! :P**


	7. Reunion

**Summary: After Ichigo had Renji's kid, which was supposed to be Kenpachi's, Kenpachi and Byakuya begin a relationship together, and are now having a child of their own.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ByakuyaxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"**Captain Zaraki! Please calm down!" Unohana held the large man back against a wall, while Kurotsuchi cocked his head from beside the noble's body.**

"**Why the **_**fuck **_**wouldn't you give him the fuckin' cure? Are you that much of a dick?" Kenpachi tried to move Unohana out of the way, but the woman was tougher than she looked, and kept him pinned.**

"**I didn't know you were in such a rush to have him wake up. I don't really pay attention to other's feelings."**

"**Exactly the reason you're a dick!" Kenpachi growled, and was finally able to shove Unohana out of the way. He ran at the scientist with his hand on his zanpaktou's hilt.**

**Kurotsuchi only laughed, and held the glass needle with the antidote out beside him. "I can always just drop this; then he'd **_**never **_**wake up."**

**Zaraki stopped, glaring at Kurotsuchi as the scientist laughed again.**

"**Captain **_**please **_**just give Captain Kuchiki the antidote. If you two want to fight, you can do it without using him." Unohana pleaded.**

"**Fine." Kurotsuchi sighed, and pushed the needle into Byakuya's skin. He removed it once it was empty, then turned and left the room.**

**Unohana hurriedly checked Byakuya over, and smiled up at Kenpachi. "He's still perfect, so he'll be able to leave right away. If you **_**do **_**have any problems though, be sure to contact me quickly. I'll leave you alone for when he wakes up." Kenpachi nodded, and the healing woman left the room.**

**The large man sighed, sitting on the bed next to Byakuya. His fingers ran through the noble's black hair, while his other hand grasped the other's. "C'mon Kuchiki, wake up." He said, and leaned down to kiss his lover's forehead. When he sat back up, the grey eyes slowly began to open, and the grip on his hand tightened.**

"**Zaraki…" Byakuya breathed quietly, and before he could say anything else, Kenpachi slammed their lips together. It didn't last long, but it was oh so amazing to have those lips return his kiss once again. His arms wrapped around the smaller body, holding it tight against him.**

"**Fuck Kuchiki, you scared me." Kenpachi breathed, pulling the noble into his lap. **

"**I was frightened as well." Byakuya said, snuggling close to his lover. "I could hear everything around me, but I couldn't move, see or speak. And after a month like that, I feared I would never 'wake up'."**

"**You **_**heard **_**everything?" Kenpachi asked.**

"**Yes, and I felt everything as well. Every hand hold, every baby kick, every kiss your Lieutenant placed on my stomach. It just felt odd, because I couldn't react to the actions given to me."**

"**Well you can now." Zaraki smiled, nuzzling Byakuya's hair. **

"**Hm. Speaking of baby kicks, it's doing it quite a bit right now." The noble looked down, and held his stomach.**

"**That's right. No one's said the gender around you yet."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Let's just say that Yachiru is going to get her way… again."**

"**A girl." Byakuya breathed, before smiling down at his stomach. "Your Lieutenant is becoming rather spoiled. Perhaps I should stop letting her get her way."**

"**She's always been spoiled, you just made it worse."**

**Byakuya chuckled, shifting his position. "Mmm…" He moaned when his half-hard cock rubbed Kenpachi's stomach, and he realized just how horny he was, not being able to have sex for a whole month with all those raging hormones flowing through his body. "Zaraki… I want you… please… I **_**need **_**you…" He begged, but he really didn't have to. Kenpachi was **_**more **_**than willing to fuck his lover into the nearest surface whether he was asked or not.**

"**Where do you want me to fuck you?" He asked.**

**Byakuya looked at the sleeping Yachiru, then at the door. "Somewhere where someone won't see us."**

"**Bathroom it is then." Kenpachi said, walking to the door.**

"**Very well." The noble sighed, holding tight as Kenpachi carried him out of the room, down the hall, and into one if the Squad Four bathrooms. Byakuya locked the door, before he stepped onto the floor, and quickly shed himself of his medical robes. Kenpachi had already thrown his kosode and haori into a corner, and decided to just pull his hakama down, not off because Byakuya was already turned against a wall, his legs spread, his cock twitching and leaking a large amount of pre-come. "Lick me." The noble ordered, using one hand to part his cheeks, while he braced himself against the wall with the other.**

"**Whatever you want." Kenpachi knelt to the floor, parting Byakuya's ass even more, before his tongue came out to lick the twitching hole in front of him. Byakuya's hand reached behind his lover's head, pushing it harder against him, as Zaraki's muscle swirled and pushed against the noble's entrance.**

"**Aaah… mmm…" Byakuya moaned. "Prepare me quickly. I want to feel you inside me." He arched his back, groaning as a finger was inserted into him. It moved in and out, and another one joined it seconds later. "Hurry up…" Two more fingers pushed into him, scissoring him and rubbing against his prostate. **

"**How's that 'Mommy'?" Kenpachi chuckled, standing up and licking the shell of his lover's ear. Moans escaped from the noble once again, as his hips thrust back against Kenpachi's, but the larger laughed and removed his fingers, making Byakuya whine at the loss. "Don't worry. I have something for you that's better than fingers." Zaraki's cock slid along Byakuya's cheeks, before he lined himself up, and pushed in.**

"**Oooh… do be careful…" The noble groaned as Kenpachi began moving, his pace slow at first but it quickly picked up, and his hands were placed on either side of the smaller's head, so he could brace himself as he pounded into Byakuya's ass. **

"**Fuck you're so tight." Kenpachi growled, biting down on the perfect skin presented to him. Just as his teeth sunk into Byakuya's neck, his inward thrust hit the noble's prostate, and the smaller body arched back, a shout escaping Byakuya's lips. Kenpachi bit down again, groaning as his cock was squeezed tighter.**

"**Bab-baby… wall…" Byakuya moaned suddenly, grabbing his lover's hand and guiding it to show he was being shoved against the wall too hard.**

"**Oh sorry." Kenpachi stopped moving and rubbed the noble's stomach. "Sorry little girl."**

"**Sit on the floor." Byakuya ordered, before he felt himself being pulled down onto Kenpachi's lap, as the larger Captain obeyed the command. Zaraki moved again, but Byakuya only whined, grabbing his lover's forearms. "I want to see you now." He said. Kenpachi let go of him, and he moved rubbing his belly as he turned to straddle the other man. They kissed as Kenpachi's cock was pushed back in, before both were moving again. **

"**Mmm… better…" Byakuya breathed, leaning back, and giving Kenpachi the perfect chance to suck on one of the noble's nipple.**

"**Mmm." Zaraki smiled against the nub as a warm fluid flowed into his mouth, and he sucked harder, getting his fill.**

"**S-stop… That's for the baby… not you…" Long fingers ran through spiked hair, letting it fall loose. The small bells bounced to the floor, rolling across the room, but the two lovers didn't notice or care. "Stop…" Byakuya moaned again, pulling Kenpachi's hair. "**_**She **_**needs it… and you'll drink it all…" **

"**You sure don't think straight when you're gettin' fucked Kuchiki. You know you'll make more." The larger went back to sucking the nipple, moving his hand to jerk off the noble at the same time.**

"**I'm… so close… faster Zaraki…" Byakuya breathed, pulling his lover's head closer, and kissing him deeply. He held onto his stomach with his other hand as his climax quickly approached, making Kenpachi speed up his movements, his teeth nipping the noble's bottom lip.**

"**Do it Kuchiki. C'mon. Come."**

"**I-I'm coming Zaraki… I… I love you…" Byakuya yelled out as he arched back, coming **_**hard **_**all over Kenpachi's stomach.**

"**Fuck!" Kenpachi grunted, releasing himself into his lover.**

**They sat on the floor, enjoying the last few moments of their high before Kenpachi reached for a towel and wiped the two of them down. He helped Byakuya stand up, picking up their clothing as well. He then draped the medical robes on the noble's shoulders, before pulling on his own uniform.**

"**I want to go home. Please take me Zaraki." Byakuya held out his arms to the larger man.**

"**You're just as spoiled as Yachiru." Kenpachi sighed, picking the smaller body up as he unlocked the door. **

"**We must get her before we leave."**

"**Whatever you say, **_**your highness**_**." **

"**Zaraki…" Byakuya grabbed Kenpachi's chin, and tilted it down so they could look at each other. He kissed the larger's mouth, then smiled. "I believe that I **_**really **_**do love you. Although we've only been together for a short time, I seem to have fallen for you completely."**

"**You know, I think I might've too." Kenpachi smiled, kissing his lover's forehead.**

* * *

**Yummy! Review please! ;P**


	8. Earlier Than Expected

**Summary: After Ichigo had Renji's kid, which was supposed to be Kenpachi's, Kenpachi and Byakuya begin a relationship together, and are now having a child of their own.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ByakuyaxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Childbirth.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"**Hm." Byakuya groaned, shifting his position and snuggling closer to Kenpachi's sleeping form. He hadn't been able to sleep half of the night because an uncomfortable cramping feeling in his stomach was keeping him awake. He thought it was just the way he was laying, but even after tossing and turning many times, it still wouldn't go away. **

**And because he was still only eight months pregnant, he hoped that it wasn't the baby ready to come out. But at the same time, it probably **_**did **_**involve her. She had been moving around more than normal lately and at first it was annoying, but now it just worried Byakuya. **

**He sat up in his bed, holding his stomach and used one hand to shake Kenpachi. "Zaraki, wake up." He said. Kenpachi stirred, wrapping his arm around Byakuya's distended stomach. "Zaraki."**

"**Mmm." The larger grumbled, signaling that he was awake. "What?"**

"**I think there is something wrong with Kohana."**

"**What do you mean?" Kenpachi sat up next to the noble, rubbing the big tummy. **

"**My stomach feels… odd, and she hasn't stopped moving since this afternoon."**

"**Let's go see Unohana then." **

"**But I don't want to interrupt her sleep."**

"**She already told you it's fine. Let's go."**

"**Yes. I guess we shall go." Byakuya nodded. **

**Kenpachi stood, and pulled the noble up with him, grabbing their kimonos from Byakuya's clothing table. When he turned back, Byakuya was bent over, his hands gripping his stomach, and his face scrunched in pain.**

"**Kuchiki!" The bigger ran over, covering his lover with the silk clothing.**

"**Hurry. I believe that she is coming." Byakuya breathed, his arms wrapping around Kenpachi's neck as he was lifted up.**

* * *

"**Hm, place him down here." Unohana rubbed her eyes, still trying to wake up. Kenpachi walked Byakuya over to the wom****an's bed, laying him down gently as the noble yelped. "Now, has your water broke yet?" Unohana kneeled next to Byakuya's body, her hands running over his stomach, and she frowned as the two men shook their heads.**

"**Kohana has been moving around an excessive amount as well." Byakuya added. **

"**Well, you may very well have started to go into labor, but I'm not going to say it's a definite until your water has broken." Unohana removed her hands, and placed them in her lap.**

"**He was falling over in pain at the house though." Kenpachi said.**

"**Hm. And your stomach has not bothered you before?"**

"**No." Byakuya answered, before his head was thrown back, and the bed became wet with the fluid flowing from between his legs. **

"**Well, there goes your water. You are most **_**definitely **_**in labor now." The healing woman stood up. "I'm going to get a few towels and some hot water. It will only take a few minutes. Until then, just breathe deep and stay calm." She left the room, leaving Kenpachi kneeling next to Byakuya, holding his hand as the noble moaned in pain.**

"**Shit." The larger suddenly groaned. **

"**W-what?"**

"**I forgot about Yachiru."**

"**Go get her." **

**Kenpachi stared surprised, down at his lover. "What?"**

"**Go get her. She should be here when Kohana is born."**

"**But what if Kohana comes while I'm gone?"**

"**I'll keep her in there until you come back."**

"**Alright." The larger laughed. "I'll go as fast as I can." He leaned down, kissing Byakuya. "See you."**

"**Hurry."**

**Kenpachi ran from the room just as a contraction hit Byakuya. He arched up, gripping his stomach tight and groaning as his legs clamped together reflexively.**

**He was now kind of regretting his insistence that his lover leave. Not for the fact that Kohana might come out at any second, but for the fact that he'd never even **_**witnessed **_**something like this before, never mind experience it. It was very painful, and the fact that the baby was coming a month early only served to worry him more.**

**Unohana came back into the room, her arms full, and the expression on her face a puzzled one. "Where's Captain Zaraki?" She asked, settling between Byakuya's legs as they relaxed, the contraction ending.**

"**He went to go get his Lieutenant." The noble answered. His groans returned, escaping every few seconds as the pain got worse, although another contraction had not yet started. **

"**It's so nice you two are including her in this." The healing woman smiled, and massaged the baby belly. "She will probably be excited she's getting her sister early."**

"**Yes maybe…" The two were silent for a few minutes, the only sound being Byakuya's moans and groans as he took deep breaths. Unohana grabbed one of her towels and used it to wipe down the noble's sweaty body, before she balled it up and threw it across the room to a laundry basket. "Will there be… complications?" Byakuya asked suddenly. **

"**As long as there's nothing wrong with her birth, she should be perfectly healthy. She may just be small for coming out early."**

"**Yes. I understand."**

* * *

**Kenpachi sat against the bedroom wall, Yachiru was rubbing Byakuya's belly, and Unohana sat quietly, her eyes closed while Byakuya tried to nap. The labor pains made it kind of hard to achieve, but he had actually dozed off quite a few times, just like at that moment,**

"**how much longer is this goin' to take?" Kenpachi grumbled. "We've been here for hours, and he's hardly had any contractions at all. Ichigo's was a lot shorter than this, wasn't it?"**

"**Everyone's different." Unohana giggled. "And your daughter seems like she'll be quite the troublemaker too. She wanted to come out **_**so badly**_**, she decided she'd come a month early, and then once she put her 'mother' in labor, she doesn't want to budge."**

"**I want to see Ko-Ko already!" Yachiru whined. "Make Byaka have her right now!"**

"**Yachiru." Kenpachi sighed. "Quit actin' so spoiled. Kohana will come when she's ready."**

"**Hm. I think it will be soon." Byakuya breathed, waking up from his nap. "She's kicking again if you wish to feel."**

**The girl ran her hands all over the noble's stomach until she felt Kohana's little feet jab them. "I know you're in there Ko-Ko." She said. "Come **_**out **_**already! I want to see you!"**

"**Patience." Byakuya chuckled, rustling the girl's pink hair. "She is really wiggling around in there, so she must be getting ready. Now, why don't you sleep some more? Your Captain can wake you when it's time."**

"**Okay." Yachiru pouted, curling up next to the large belly, and the three adults laughed.**

* * *

**The sunrise could just be seen through the bedroom window, illuminating the room as Kenpachi snored, Yachiru tossed and turned, Unohana dozed, and Byakuya lay, completely wide awake and rubbing his belly. He had noticed that within the last forty-five minutes, the contractions were coming closer and closer together, and were becoming ever more painful, and now he lay in wait for when the 'real thing' began.**

**And it did. It started in his stomach, and slowly spread to his behind and up his back. "H-hmmm…" He moaned, his hands gripping the sheets covering his body. "C-coming…" He breathed, and his legs snapped together. "S-she's coming…" He said it a little louder, causing Unohana to jump up out of her sleep. "S-she's…"**

"**Yes yes, I understand." The woman moved closer to the noble, gently massaging the lower half of his tummy, before her hands moved to spread his legs. "I need you to keep them open." She said quietly. "And when you're ready, we'll lift them up to make it easier."**

"**Kuchiki, you alright?" Kenpachi had woken up, and also came over to his lover, his hand running through the noble's raven hair.**

**Byakuya nodded, returning to his deep breathing. "She's r-ready…" He groaned.**

"**About time. You said you'd keep her in there, but that was just overboard."**

"**Please d-don't make me l-laugh…" Byakuya half-groaned, half-chuckled.**

**The larger man laughed as he grabbed Yachiru and held her against his chest. "Yachiru." He shook her gently. "Wake up. Ko-Ko's comin'." **

**Immediately the small girl awoke and began struggling to get free. "Ko-Ko! Ko-Ko! I wanna see her! Let go Kenny!"**

"**Stay back and quiet down. You'll only make it worse." Zaraki brought his arms up under Byakuya's knees for support as his legs were lifted. "You'll be able to see her soon enough."**

"**Anytime you're ready Captain Kuchiki." Unohana smiled, and the noble nodded his answer, before his back bowed and he pushed as hard as he could. **

"**Byaka!" Yachiru yelled. "Get Ko-Ko out! C'mon, you can do it!"**

"**Nnn…" Byakuya groaned, feeling blood drip out onto his thighs, and the bed sheets. He felt so stretched out, it hurt more than getting stabbed by a zanpaktou. **

"**Soon." Unohana said, her fingers helping to open the entrance more. "Her head is almost there, just a bit more."**

"**Ko-Ko!" Yachiru shouted again. **

"**C'mon Kuchiki, you almost got it." Kenpachi said. **

**A few very **_**painful **_**pushes later, the room was filled with baby cries, and Byakuya collapsed back against the bed. Kenpachi wiped him down with a towel, while Yachiru watched her crying sister getting cleaned in the now-warm water.**

"**Ko-Ko." She gasped, her hands reaching out to touch the newborn's soft skin.**

**Unohana smiled down at her as she dried Kohana off and wrapped her up in a towel, before going back over to Kenpachi and Byakuya. "Here you go. Congratulations." She handed Kohana to Byakuya, who let her lay against his chest. He didn't want to sit up because he was still torn up internally and was in a lot of pain because of it. Reading his mind, Unohana brought her hands down to heal the anal tears and wipe up the blood, before she collected all the towels and left the room.**

**The others sat quietly, listening to Kohana's whimpers as she stopped crying, ready to nap. Byakuya rubbed her back while Kenpachi did the same over her black hair, and Yachiru held her hand. **

"**She's really small." Kenpachi said, his hand moving to hover over her body to compare their sizes. **

"**She **_**was **_**a month early." Byakuya chuckled. "Giver her some time, and she'll probably become as big as you."**

"**Hm."**

**The noble looked over to Yachiru and rustled her hair. "Are you happy she's here now?" **

**Yachiru nodded, her eyes focused on the now-sleeping newborn. "I have a sister." She said. "I want to hold her."**

"**Alright." Byakuya slowly sat up, holding Kohana to his chest. He motioned for Yachiru to sit in front of him, then carefully laid the baby in her sister's arms. He held the newborn's head as Yachiru rocked her, a big smile on her face.**

**Kenpachi came up behind Byakuya and kissed his cheek, before patting Yachiru's head. "You're so spoiled. You got to hold her before **_**I **_**did, and I'm her father."**

"_**I'm **_**her sister. She's supposed to be with **_**me **_**more." **

**Unohana walked back into the room carrying a food tray with her, and placed it on the floor before she knelt down behind it. "Would you like a drink or some food? I'm sure it's now past your normal breakfast time." **

"**I will take some tea if you have any." Byakuya said.**

"**I want food!" The pink-head shouted, accidentally a little too loudly, and and she ran for the food tray. Byakuya held Kohana again, and her body squirmed as grew irritated over her nap being interrupted. She cried out, her face turning red and her appendages swinging around. "Ko-Ko don't cry!" Yachiru said, stuffing food into her mouth. "Why's she crying?"**

"**You woke her up." Byakuya answered, but he said it kindly. "Babies need quiet, or they become frightened."**

"**Oh." The pink-head said sadly. "I'm sorry."**

"**It's alright." The noble rocked the newborn in his arms, humming to her quietly and wrapping her up tighter in the towel.**

**Kenpachi grabbed his lover's hips, and pulled him into his large lap, being careful not to shake Kohana up too much. The girl quieted down, and the two men smiled at her, then each other.**

"**What a cute family!" Unohana cooed. "Pardon my asking, but will it get any bigger?"**

"**I'm not gonna let him stop havin' kids until I get a son." Kenpachi answered.**

"**I have to agree." The noble nodded. "I would like to have an heir."**

"**Don't you need to be married for a son to legitimately be an heir though?" The healing woman asked.**

"**Yes, I suppose." Byakuya said quietly, hoping Kenpachi hadn't heard, but he did.**

"**I don't know anything about heirs, but if we have to be married for our son to be one, then I guess we'll just have to do it."**

**Byakuya's eyes grew wide at the unexpected reaction from his lover, before he smiled. **

* * *

**Kohana means little flower. I thought it would go with the rest of the story because of the gardens, then Byakuya's zanpaktou, and because Yachiru loves flowers.**

**Anyway, please review! ;P**


	9. Wedding Night

**Not too sure of this chapter, but I'm tired and trying to write other stories. But I promise, the ones after this will be better! [And sorry it's short!]**

**Summary: After Ichigo had Renji's kid, which was supposed to be Kenpachi's, Kenpachi and Byakuya begin a relationship together, and are now having a child of their own.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ByakuyaxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Byakuya smiled happily to himself. He stared down at his wedding band, before he lifted Kohana against his shoulder to burp her. He was trying to feed the baby, then put her to bed before Kenpachi got back.**

**Three months since their daughter had been born, Byakuya had finally decided to officially marry Kenpachi, and confronted the family elders about it. Of course they objected it before he even had a chance to argue, but he still stuck to his side of the case. **_**He **_**was the head of the Kuchiki family, so he could do whatever he damn well pleased.**

**At least that what Kenpachi had said, before he had flipped everyone off and threw Byakuya over his shoulder, leisurely leaving the room while the noble sighed, a smile on his lips.**

**The next day, Byakuya had received a message from the elders stating that his… 'partner' had been right, and that Byakuya should have the right to choose his spouse, much like what he had done with Hisana.**

"**I'm married." He whispered aloud, his smile growing. Kohana spit up onto the cloth on his shoulder before she burped and the noble laughed, kissing her head. He stood up and carried the three month old to the bathroom to clean her off with a washcloth. He then changed her and put her in her pajamas, before taking her to her own little futon bed to sleep. "Goodnight Kohana." He kissed her head a second time, then covered her up in a blanket, and hummed to her as he watched her fall asleep. "Now to be ready before Kenpachi comes home." He said, going back into the bathroom.**

**They had married that morning in Yachiru's garden; only them, the pink-head and Kohana were there, and afterwards Kenpachi was called to go on a mission in the human world. Byakuya, having a secret plan in mind, had asked the larger Captain to leave his haori with his new spouse before leaving, and Kenpachi listened but not without a curious look on his face.**

**And now it was dark out, meaning Kenpachi would be home soon -in the home they now **_**shared**_**- ready to celebrate their wedding night. It wasn't really going to be a surprise of how good the sex would be -seeing as they had already been sleeping together for a year- but it would definitely be different from any of the other times. **

"**Hey Kuchiki." Kenpachi knocked on the bathroom door suddenly, and Byakuya smiled from within the room. "What're you doin' in there?"**

"**I told you to call me Byakuya now." The noble said. "Have ever you heard of a married couple calling each other by last name?"**

"**No. I guess not." Kenpachi let his hair fall down to his shoulders after taking the little bells out and placing them in a little silver box Byakuya had bought for them.**

"**Exactly. Now, get undressed and sit on the bed."**

"**Fuck Byakuya. I'm already gettin' hard with you actin' so assertive and secretive." The larger Captain growled, and obeyed the order. **

**After a few minutes, Byakuya spoke. "Are you ready?" **

"**Fuck yeah." **

**The bathroom door slid open, and Byakuya stood there in nothing but his spouse's haori. He been sure to stroke himself to the perfect hardness, and he had even prepared himself to make it easier and sexier.**

"**Is it good?" The noble turned around, lifting up the haori to reveal his bottom. He shook it slightly before turning back, and smiling; Kenpachi already had a tent.**

"**Fuck. You came up with that yourself?"**

"**Did you think I was incapable of doing something like this?" Byakuya flash-stepped to the bed, and pushed Kenpachi backwards on it before he straddled the larger body. "I'm not that boring you know."**

"**Fuck, you said it." Kenpachi grabbed Byakuya's hair, and pulled him down for a kiss, to which the noble moaned into. They quickly tore away the larger's shihakushou, then kissed again. "You ready for it?"**

"**Any time you are." Byakuya lifted up, and allowed himself to be penetrated, causing his back to arch up, and his mouth to elicit a moan. He placed his hands on his spouse's chest and began bouncing on the other's body, his hair hanging around his face, making Kenpachi growl at the sight. He pushed the hair back, but it just fell down again. The noble leaned forward and bit his lover's ear, the change in angle making Kenpachi hit the other's prostate. "Hah… there Captain… again…" Byakuya breathed suddenly, and Kenpachi's uncovered eye widened. **

"**What did you say?" He asked, his hands gripping the smaller's hips to keep him from coming after hearing what the noble said. **

"**Captain Zaraki… hit there again…" Byakuya leaned down again, his tongue lapping at Kenpachi's lips. "It feels good Captain…"**

"**Whoa, that's fuckin' hot." Zaraki quickly flipped them over and took control of their movements, his thrusts quick and hard as he assaulted Byakuya's prostate. His haori was spread out underneath the two of them, and that's what the noble's hands gripped as he came closer to his climax due to Kenpachi's heightened arousal. **

"**Mmm… Captain Zaraki… I'm going to come… faster…"**

"**Damn Byakuya, you're actin' so dirty right now. You're making it hard to last very long."**

"**Then don't last… fill me up… with your come… please…" Lidded grey eyes pleaded to Kenpachi, and the large man couldn't hold back anymore. He grunted as he released into his spouse, and Byakuya gripped his own cock, stroking until he was climaxing as well. "Captain!" He shouted, letting his back lay flat against the bed once more. He looked up at Kenpachi with a satisfied look, his mouth a tired smile. **

**The large Captain kissed the noble's heaving chest as he collapsed on the bed beside the smaller body. "Fuck. That was awesome." He breathed, and Byakuya turned on his side to give a kiss.**

"**So you enjoyed it?" He asked.**

"**Fuck yeah."**

"**Such a shame we'll only ever have one wedding night." Byakuya cuddled into Kenpachi's chest, but the other man pulled him back to look at his face.**

"**You mean you acted like that 'cause I we got married today?"**

"**Of course." Byakuya smiled. "After this I expect to go back to the way we usually are, especially since Kohana sleeps only a few feet away. I tend to get louder whenever you become more aroused than normal, and I don't want her to wake up every time we are in the middle of making love."**

"**You actually call it that?"**

"**That's what it **_**is **_**called. We are married and we love each other. Why would it have any other name?"**

"'**Cause callin' it that is kinda sissy. You won't hear me sayin' it."**

"**Then don't." Byakuya frowned, and stood up off the futon bed. "I merely thought we had become intimate enough to say that. Pardon me for possessing that kind of logic."**

"**You're pissed now, aren't you?" Kenpachi sighed, and turned onto his back. "You're becomin' so sensitive."**

"**I am **_**not **_**sensitive. I love you and wish to share an intimate relationship with you, because we are now married."**

"**You should've known from the day you met me that that wasn't happening. I'm an animal remember? A beast. There's no time to be intimate."**

**Byakuya's eyes narrowed, and he had a strong urge to kick Kenpachi in the crotch. "Then perhaps we shouldn't have wed. And if you feel there is no need for emotional intimacy, then there's no room for physical intimacy. You can sleep in a different room tonight. And do not expect to touch me for a long while." **

"**Byakuya…" Kenpachi sat up, and rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry alright? I mean, I… I l-lo…" He sighed, this was something he had never said to the noble before. "I love you."**

**Byakuya smiled. "Say it again."**

"**I love you Byakuya Kuchiki."**

"**So you **_**do **_**have room for intimacy. If you can say you love me, then you're not as much a beast as you think." The noble sat down in Zaraki's lap. "I'm beginning to think you're not as tough as you like to think, and pretend you are. You have a spouse and a daughter, plus Yachiru. There's no way you can be as heartless as you say."**

"**So you say **_**I'm **_**the one that's sensitive?" **

"**Just because you have feelings, doesn't mean you're sensitive. You can still be brave and protective."**

"**You're soft." Kenpachi laughed, and kissed the noble's sweaty hair. In return, he received a bite to his shoulder, and Byakuya scowled, pretending he was insulted by his lover's words. He then leaned up and bit the other's lower lip before he chuckled, and let Kenpachi toss him back onto the bed. "Captain Zaraki wants more." The large man smiled.**

"_**More **_**C****aptain? I can give you more." Byakuya wrapped his arms around his spouse, and kissed him deeply.**

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Artist Kohana

**Summary: After Ichigo had Renji's kid, which was supposed to be Kenpachi's, Kenpachi and Byakuya begin a relationship together, and are now having a child of their own.**

**Pairing[s]: [This chapter] ByakuyaxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] T Breast milk and hints of sex.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"**Alright Kohana." Byakuya smiled down at the five month old as he tied his obi up around his robe. "Let's go practice calligraphy." He picked the girl up off his bed as she tried turning onto her stomach, and held her tight against his chest. She dug her face into his robe, drooling all over it but he was used to it and didn't really mind.**

**He walked down to the room where he liked to practice writing calligraphy, and placed the baby down on one of her blankets on the floor, before walking over and opening the doors out to his garden. Light shone into the room and the noble took a deep breath, a smile on his face. Kohana giggled as she clapped her hands before trying to turn over again. She had actually mastered the action, flipping from her back onto her tummy constantly until she ended up halfway across the room and had to be returned to her blanket. **

**Byakuya walked to his place at the bottom of his calligraphy scroll and knelt down, before he grabbed his brush and ink and started to write in his flawless way. He looked up as Kohana slapped the floor, drool dripping onto it while the baby giggled and he chuckled to himself. **

"**Ba!" The little girl shouted, falling over onto her back again.**

"**Are you enjoying yourself?" Byakuya leaned out to make an especially large stroke, then dipped his brush back into the ink as Kohana got on her knees yet again. "Can you make it across the room before I finish writing?" The noble smiled when the baby laughed.**

"**Ba! Ba!" She squealed, trying to figure out a way to move forward instead of rolling everywhere. She pat the ground like she had seen her 'mother' do to teach her but after that, her little brain couldn't comprehend how to move in a straight-forward direction and it was beginning to frustrate her. "Ba!" She yelled angrily.**

"**Are you upset?" Byakuya had taken his eyes off the five month old as he realized she wasn't moving anymore, and concentrated more on finishing his work. He wrote a few more symbols before moving the sheet away to completely dry. When he turned back, the room was quiet and… Kohana wasn't in the spot where he had last seen her. "Kohana!" He shouted instinctually and that's when he noticed… she was crawling right across the room. She was actually moving around on her own without having to roll. The noble sighed feeling relieved before he felt happy about his child's development, but he then noticed her destination -the doorway to the garden. "Kohana." **

**He jogged over to her and picked her squirming body up, kissing her cheek. "Ba!" She whined, wanting to further test her new talent but her 'mother' didn't release her.**

"**You did it. Good girl." He said, then raised her above his head and let her pat his hair before he tossed her up slightly and caught her again, holding her small body against his chest. "Wait until Yachiru and your father hear about it. Yachiru will want to make you follow her everywhere to play." He placed her back on the floor after closing the garden doors, then went to a cabinet located in the room. Withdrawing a bottle of colored ink, he opened it and spilled it out onto a new scroll. Kohana liked the way the falling ink looked, so she clumsily crawled to it and touched what was on the scroll with her small fingers. **

**Byakuya knelt down in front of her, then let his own fingers run through the ink, encouraging the baby to do the same, which she did only after her 'mother' removed her clothing to keep it clean. As she crawled around on the paper, she swirled it all around with her hands and legs, her tummy too whenever she fell over due to her tired arms. But she giggled and clapped and rolled around and crawled until the whole scroll was almost nothing but purple streaks.**

"**Ma! Ma!" She looked to Byakuya who smiled proudly down at her, and signed her name at the bottom of the page. **

"**Good work Kohana. You're quite the artist." He pulled her over to him. "How about a bath now? You've become dirty." He kissed her again and tickled her tummy before leaving the room, his servants picking up the baby's discarded clothing as he went. **

**In his personal bathroom, he let the water run as he undressed and removed Kohana's diaper rag, which the servants also took care of before he then felt the temperature of the bathwater and slowly dipped the baby into it. She squealed happily and splashed, so the noble figured it wasn't too hot for her. He stepped in, pulling Kohana into his lap and playing with her hair as the water continued to rise.**

**Soon the servants shut the tap off, and the 'mother' and daughter were left to bathe alone. Kohana grabbed a toy from the side of the tub and pushed it below the water before letting go and watching it pop up to float on the surface.**

"**Ba!" She squealed, and did it again while Byakuya chuckled, taking a bottle of body wash to use on the baby. He poured some of the liquid onto his hand before rubbing it into the girl's black hair, scrubbing out all the purple ink within it. He then moved on to washing down her body, something that she didn't like because it meant she had to be lifted up and couldn't play with her toy floating in the bath. **

**Her hands flailed and she kicked wildly, her voice coming out as a whine but Byakuya merely clicked his tongue playfully and kissed her cheek. "Just wait a minute. I'll let you play again soon." The purple ink dripped into the tub, smearing on Kohana's body before it washed away onto Byakuya's hand or became too wet to stay, and the baby watched the color swirl around in the water, her little mind completely enticed by it.**

"**Ma!" She attempted to point at the pretty design, her other hand patting her 'mother's' arm. **

"**Yes, I see it. Isn't it pretty?" The noble dropped the little body back into the water where Kohana then preceded to splash the swirls away, she really had too much fun playing in the bath.**

**After another ten minutes, the water started to lose its heat and Byakuya noticed his daughter's body begin to shiver -she even sneezed a few times- so he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped her up in it before stepping out of the tub with her squirming in his arms. **

"**Ma!" She hit him in anger, not wanting her bath time to end. "Ma! Ma!"**

"**I know you would like to play longer but you're shaking from the cold and I don't want you to get sick." Byakuya placed Kohana on the floor still tucked into the blanket, then dressed himself for sleep, doing the same to the baby when he had finished. "Naptime." He said to her as he brought her to his bed. They both climbed under the covers together, the small girl's body snuggled against her 'mother's' chest, her head tucked into his neck. She yawned, knowing she was supposed to go to sleep and gave a drooly kiss to Byakuya. "Sleep Kohana." The noble smiled at her.**

* * *

"**Byaka! Wake up!" Yachiru stared down at the sleeping Byakuya and poked his face a few times before he opened his eyes.**

"**What is it Yachiru?" He asked, rubbing one of his eyes as he sat up. He felt out for Kohana but her little body wasn't there. He looked over to see an empty bed and his heart skipped a beat. "Kohana!" He shouted worriedly, pushing the blankets away and standing up. He rushed for the door but stopped when he heard Kenpachi laugh. **

"**Missin' someone?" The larger man asked, sitting against a wall with Kohana in his arms, her holding one of his little bells and shaking it crazily.**

"**Kohana." Byakuya knelt down in front of her and kissed her head. "You frightened me."**

"**When Yachiru and I got back we found her crawlin' all over the room. We didn't want to wake you though so we let you sleep. But then it was gettin' late, so I told Yachiru to wake you up."**

"**Thank goodness she wasn't harmed." The noble sighed. "It's odd though. I can usually tell when she wakes up."**

"**Look what you did little one. You nearly gave your 'mother' a heart attack." Kenpachi nudged the baby and she giggled happily, shaking the daylights out of the bell in her hands. **

"**Captain Unohana was right. You are a little troublemaker." Byakuya smiled at his daughter before leaning up to kiss his spouse. "Thank you for 'saving' her Captain Zaraki." He said.**

"**Don't start talking like that, or I may just have to treat you like I did on our wedding night." Kenpachi growled.**

"**Who says I don't want you to?" Byakuya teased.**

"**What are you talking about?" Yachiru asked, hanging upside down from Kenpachi's shoulder. **

"**We were just talking about how much we love you and Kohana." The noble rubbed their noses together. **

"**Yay! I love you too!" The pink-head kissed Byakuya's nose delightedly then pecked Kenpachi's and Kohana's cheeks. **

"**Ba!" The baby giggled.**

"**How about dinner now?" Byakuya suggested. "I'm sure you've both worked up quite an appetite after fighting all day. And it's about time for Kohana to have a meal too." Upon saying the words, Kenpachi stared into his spouse's robes at the swollen chest and he couldn't help but reach out to touch it.**

"**Ow." Byakuya tired to hide the pleasure as he felt Kenpachi squeeze and milk dripped down the noble's pale body, wetting his robes. "And I showered earlier too."**

"**Guess you'll have do it again later." The larger man smiled devilishly, hinting to Byakuya what he wanted. **

"**I suppose so." The smaller chuckled.**

"**You two are so silly sometimes!" Yachiru laughed, jumping to the floor. "Let's go eat now! I want to see Ko-Ko crawl all the way to the dining room!"**

"**Alright, let's go." Byakuya followed the pink-head with Kenpachi walking behind Kohana who was on the floor, moving as fast as she could while giggling hysterically.**

* * *

**I know it took me a little longer than usual, but I've been trying to write english and history essays, plus I was doing the end of Family Love and I started my New story, Mistakes Make Miracles for PoT.**

**Review! ;P**


	11. Infiltrated

**Summary: After Ichigo had Renji's kid, which was supposed to be Kenpachi's, Kenpachi and Byakuya begin a relationship together, and are now having a child of their own.**

**Pairing[s]: ByakuyaxKenpachi. **

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. **

**Disclaimer: Quiero! Quiero! Pero no tengo.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"**Ma! Ma! Ma!" Kohana crawled over to her 'mother' from the office doorway where Kenpachi had put her down, her mouth dropping drool all over the floor as she went. **

"**Hello Kohana." Byakuya smiled at his daughter and picked her up, placing her on his desk. "Are you ready to eat?"**

**The seven month old clapped her hands excitedly and squealed while her 'mother' untied his kosode to expose a swollen nipple. He picked her back up, holding her close as she locked on and began to eat.**

"**She's such a pig." Kenpachi smiled, kissing his spouse on the lips. "She already ate all the rice cereal the cooks made for breakfast."**

"**A growing child eats more and more everyday." The noble said, playing with the baby's uncut curls of raven-colored hair. "Where's Yachiru?" He asked.**

"**She went to steal candy from Hitsugaya but she should be back soon."**

"**For once, she's actually not with either of us. That's quite an ama-"**

"**Byaka!" Yachiru suddenly shouted from the office window, making the noble jump and Kohana cry.**

"**Yachiru, you must stop frightening us like that." Byakuya rocked the baby, rubbing her back until she calmed down. **

"**I'm sorry Byaka." The small girl jumped onto the office desk and kissed her sister's head as the younger girl began suckling again. "I'm sorry Ko-Ko."**

"**So Byakuya, when do you plan to go to Squad Twelve?" Kenpachi nudged his lover. **

"**I thought I said we should wait until Kohana turned a year old."**

"**By the time the next one's born, she **_**will **_**be a year old."**

"**You know what I meant."**

"**Boy Ko-Ko!" Yachiru cheered suddenly as Renji entered the office holding the hand of a clumsily walking Aiko. **

"**Ka! Ka!" The boy squealed and ran over to Byakuya's side, patting Kohana's back but the girl was too interested in eating to acknowledge him. **

"**Hey guys!" Renji waved, receiving nothing more than a glare in return from the two Captains so he retreated to his desk, his cheeks red with embarrassment.**

"**Num num!" Aiko pointed up to Byakuya's nipple, his other hand in his mouth.**

"**This is only for Kohana." The noble said. "Besides, you are too old to eat like this anyway."**

**The redheaded boy just stared up at Byakuya, not really understanding the words and decided he'd rather go play with his toys instead.**

**Kenpachi looked at the office clock and kissed his spouse's head. "We have to go now. We'll see you tonight."**

"**Hm. Come back in one piece."**

"**You know I will. C'mon Yachiru."**

"**Coming Kenny!" The pink-head gave one last kiss to her sister before jumping onto Kenpachi's shoulder as the large man left the room. **

**Everything was quiet afterward, and Kohana released from her 'mother', taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes. Byakuya wiped her mouth clean then brought the yawning girl to her nap blanket. She lay there quietly, falling asleep within a few minutes, making Byakuya chuckled to himself.**

**He had just made it back to his desk when the alarms went off. The two men in the room jumped up and each ran to his child -the two little ones now crying- and held them close.**

"_**Another **_**one?" Renji shouted over the noise as he drew Zabimaru. **

"**Security seems to have relaxed quite a bit." Byakuya answered back, also unsheathing his zanpaktou. **

"**Ma ma ma ma!" Kohana cried, pulling on Byakuya's hair. **

"**Dada!" Aiko did the same thing to Renji.**

"**Ow! Jeez Aiko, let go!" The Lieutenant winced and yanked his son's hand away. **

**Byakuya chose to ignore his daughter's actions and instead focused on the powerful reiatsu that lurked nearby. "It's close." He said.**

"**I feel more than one of them." Renji added, backing away from the door and windows.**

**It was the wrong choice to make though, because the wall behind him was suddenly blown open, wood and other materials flying in his direction. He fell to his knees, shielding Aiko who was screaming in terror at that point.**

"**Abarai! Move!" Byakuya grabbed his Lieutenant's shihakushou and pulled him away from the broken wall as hundreds of small but powerful hollows invaded the room. The two men backed towards the door, only to find the creatures running in from there too. "Hm." Byakuya swung at them but their masks were harder than he had anticipated, meaning he didn't even put a scratch on any of the intruders. He then decided he'd need more power, and because of the large numbers, a bigger attack range. He stopped defending himself for a second to quickly tuck Kohana into his kosode before he held his zanpaktou straight up. "Scatter… Senbonzakura." The blade broke apart and the little 'petals' swirled around the noble and his daughter, disintegrating many of the hollows, but no matter how many he got rid of, they just kept coming.**

"**This isn't really working!" Renji swung Zabimaru around his own body, kicking a hollow off of his hakama as it bit down on his skin. **

"**We should get outside." Senbonzakura's 'petals' flew at a window, creating a path for the two men, who then ran through it and out of the room, into the air. They remained up there as they realized that almost every inch of space on the ground was crawling with those hollows. **

"**What the fuck is this?" Renji yelled. "Not only did they get into the Seireitei, but there's millions of them too!"**

"**I have a feeling 'they' were already in the Seireitei, and that this is all Kurotsuchi's doing… again." Byakuya allowed Senbonzakura to float around the four bodies as he and Renji calmed their children, checking for any injuries at the same time.**

"**Ma ma ba!" Kohana yelled angrily, clearly overtired and just wanting to sleep. After a minute of rocking, she calmed and her eyes drooped as she began to drift off. **

"**What do we do now?" Renji asked. **

"**I believe we must **_**somehow**_** find Kurotsuchi so that we may ask him how to solve this problem." The noble answered, allowing Senbonzakura to return to normal before he sheathed it. "As long as we stay up here in the air, because it appears that they can't do this like we can." **

"**Well, whatever you do, I'm right behind you Captain." **

"**Then follow me Abarai." **

* * *

"**So this is all **_**his **_**fault, is it?" Toshiro scowled , his ice wings flapping softly behind his body. **

"**That is the explanation that I came up with." Byakuya answered, looking down at the invasion of hollows. **

"**I can believe your accusation." The young Captain agreed. "Let's just hope we can find him before they destroy the whole Seireitei, or before we run out of reiatsu. Then again, he's probably being a selfish ass and has locked himself up somewhere to keep safe, leaving the rest of us to do **_**this**_**." **

"**We have not been able to find him, as you may have guessed." The noble said. "We have searched all throughout the Seireitei and not **_**once **_**have we felt his power." **

"**Captains! A hell butterfly!" Renji pointed to the creature as it fluttered closer, until it landed on his finger and he listened to the message. "It says 'Captain Kurotsuchi apologizes for the inconvenience…'" **

"**Yeah right." Toshiro snorted. **

"'…**And he believes he has the solution.'" **

"_**Believes**_**? That's not very reassuring, considering this was most likely **_**his **_**fault to begin with."**

"'**These hollows are modified to have harder shells so only people of Third Seat rank of higher should confront them. They are also able to multiply and do constantly…'"**

"**Well, that explains the larger numbers of them."**

"'**The only way to get rid of all of them quickly is to kill the one they all originally spawned from. They should all disintegrate if that happens."**

"**Hm." Byakuya surveyed the area below, watching as a group of low-ranked shinigamis were ripped apart by the hollows, making the noble hold Kohana closer to his body. "How do you suppose we find the original one though? If we just swing our zanpaktous hoping we'll find it, our reiatsu will most likely have diminished before we do."**

"**I agree." Toshiro nodded. "So, how do we do it?"**

"**What about a place where they're spawning the most?" Renji suggested. "They're probably trying to protect the leader by making more of themselves to surround it." **

**The two Captains stared at him for a moment before they nodded. "Let's try it." Toshiro said, his large wings beginning to flap faster and harder. "You two stay together. It's not very smart to fight when you have a child with you, but there's not really any safe place to take them right now, so maybe being together can help in case one of them distracts you." The prodigy flew away in one direction and Byakuya and Renji went off in another to find their target.**

* * *

*** * *This is the last chapter to Part II. The next chapter will be Part III so look for the new story!* * ***

**Please review and I'll try to update soon! ;P **


End file.
